supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
History Origin Orion is the second son of Darkseid, half brother of Kalibak and Grayven. As a child, he was traded for Scott Free in a peace effort between New Genesis and Apokolips. Raised as the son of Highfather Izaya, he was taught to control his rage and anger, becoming the most powerful warrior either world has ever known. This in itself was not an easy task given that his heritage boiled with the rage of the brutal and merciless Darkseid. Learning how to control his dark nature consumed much of Orion's youth, but as he grew, his friends among the New Gods, particularly Lightray, helped him direct his anger. He later fell in love with Bekka, daughter of the Apokoliptian dissident Himon, and married her. Besides Lightray and Bekka, Orion counts among his friends Metron, Jezebelle, Scott Free, Barda and Forager. He is a hero dedicated to the ideals of New Genesis. His fighting skill and stamina have earned him the nickname "The Dog of War". Orion was able to obtain the Anti-Life Equation (the source Darkseid was in search of). He then went to Apokolips and confronted Darkseid about his birth, and ended up fighting for control of Apokolips (he refused to use the Anti-Life Equation due to issues of pride and earning his destiny unaided). He defeated Darkseid and gained control of Apokolips. With the anti-life equation, Orion went to Earth to begin creating intergalactic peace. He turned Earth into a utopian like world that began disrupting the balance of the universe. It was revealed that Darkseid, along side Metron, allowed Orion to defeat him, so he could understand the potential of the anti-life equation. Orion has served two terms with the Justice League. He first demanded to join the League alongside his friend, Lightray. They were accepted into the ranks and stayed on until after the battle with the Evil Eye. Later, he and Big Barda were sent as agents of New Genesis to serve in the JLA. Their mission was to help mobilize Earth's heroes against the coming of the omnipotent Mageddon. Once Mageddon was defeated, he and Barda resigned. Death of The New Gods When the New Gods began to die off, both Lightray and Bekka were among those killed early off. Following Big Barda's death, Orion, Mister Miracle, and Superman went to Apokolips to investigate whether Darkseid was responsible for the deaths. Following this, Orion laid a trap for the God killer, with himself as bait. As he charged toward his enemy, they collided with such force that both Superman and Mister Miracle were blinded by the explosion. All that survived was Orion's helmet, and Superman claimed to finally understand why the people of the Fourth World claimed to be gods. During the final throes of the Countdown, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis and Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. Final Crisis During part of his investigation into the disappearance of several metahuman children, Dan Turpin came across a dying Orion, babbling about a "war in heaven". Seeing Turpin, the Dog of War cried that they didn't die, and he was within all of them. His last words were for Turpin to fight, and Orion died. Following this, John Stewart discovered a Radion bullet buried in fifty year old strata, which he theorized was used to kill Orion. Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology': The beings of New Genesis call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. *:Superhuman Strength: His physical strength is difficult to gauge accurately, but he has successfully defeated Darkseid at least once. He rivals Captain Marvel, and Superman. No normal Earth-made barrier or substance can possibly stop Orion if he wishes to enter an area. Few barriers, even in the Fourth World are capable of stopping Orion. Battles that have had Orion at the scene are known to be catastrophically destructive and often have extreme loss of life. Orion is strong enough to lift far over 100 tons effortlessly. *:Invulnerability *:Immortality *:Superhuman Speed *:Superhuman Stamina: Orion's stamina is legendary. Only on Apokolips or New Genesis are there any beings with the ability to compete with Orion in a conflict of any nature. Bolstered by his rage and his mother box, Orion is a virtually inexhaustible engine of destruction. This does not mean that Orion does not tire. In battles against foes of near equal might, such as an enhanced Kalibak or Darkseid, Orion has been seen to fatigue, only after weeks of continuous combat. *:Regenerative Healing Factor: Orion also possesses a regenerative Healing Factor in the event that enough force is brought to bear on him which might actually cause him any type of severe injury. He is also able to call upon his "Mother Box" to assist in healing injuries or to sustain his life energies. *It is also possible that Orion may possess the abilities of Darkseid being his most powerful son. Abilities *'Weapons Master' *'Master Combatant' *'Master Tactician and Strategist' *'Master Pilot' Strength *Class 100+; Orion is easily strong enough to lift far in excess 100 tons effortlessly. His strength rivals those of beings such as Superman, Captain Marvel and Darkseid. Weakness *'Radion': Orion and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Orion, protected by their mother box, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by, because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. *'Berserker Rage': As the son of Darkseid, Orion inherited all the rage and hate Darkseid has for others. However, he also lacks Darkseid's natural control over it, which can lead to violent, irrational assaults on anyone and anything in his vicinity if not subdued. Orion's Mother Box is capable of calming him, but if tasked with other functions, Orion can slowly start to lose control. *'Psychologically Intolerant': Orion's second weakness is a psychological one. He is unable to reconcile his destructive nature with the more gentle teachings of New Genesis. As such, personality traits such as patience or tolerance are in short supply with Orion. Highly intelligent, he simply has no real understanding of what it means to be weaker than someone else and confuses weakness with defenselessness. He will rarely use restraint unless someone is there to remind him to do so, and his initial solution to most problems is to destroy the offending organism, device, creature, para-demon, etc. He has recently shown displeasure with being sent to Earth and has had to be physically restrained on more than one occasion. Equipment *'Mother Box' Transportation *'Astro Harness' Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Orion/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orion_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/orion/29-2363/ Category:Allies Category:Justice League Members